Dependeria
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: -¿De que dependeria?- pregunto la castaña de 9 años -...supongo que...de si…me cae bien…tenemos tiempo de conocernos y…tal vez, de si…m-me…a…atrae…aunque sea un poco- respondió el pelirrojo tragando saliva -¿por qué…?- -sabes Izzy…-interrumpió Mimi-no todo tiene que tener un porque-...Debía ser por el sol que sentía tanto calor en la cara en esos momentos.
1. Dependeria

**Hola a todo el mundo, y gente fuera de este(?)**

**Vengo aqui para dejarles este pequeño two-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas de ****digimon, Mimi e Izzy, que de esta a decir verdad no he leeido mucho, porque siempre emparejas a Mimi con Tai o Matt, pues bueno, aquí yo la emparejo con Izzy(quien a decir verdad es mi amor platónico n.n)**

**No se exactamente si sea una pareja rara, a mi me gusta no mas porque me pareció que había una unión especial entre ellos en adventure, y creo que en parte de una película, pero la verdad es que esto ultimo no lo recuerdo. Esta un poco raro, siempre quise escribir sobre ellos pero no se me venia ocurriendo nada de nada, y al final esto fue lo que me salió.**

**RECORDEMOS que ni digimon ni alguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para escribir otra mas de mis locuras.**

**Advertencias: si eres fan del Michi(MimixTaichi) o del Mimato(MimixYamato) favor de abstenerse de leer esto, que probablemente no sea de su agrado...pero si quieren leerlo, por mi no hay ningún problema.**

* * *

Letra, letra, número, letra, barra espaciadora, letra, número, número, letra y…más números, unos cuantas letras, y…barra espaciadora.

-Oye Izzy...

La castaña miró con sus ojos mieles al chico, estaba frente al peli rojo, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, y apoyando su barbilla en estos…

-Mmm.

Izzy solamente emitió un sonido con su garganta, despegando un instante su mirada de la pantalla de su computadora para ver a la chica, sin dejar de teclear, y así evitar que ella se pusiera a hacer berrinche porque ni siquiera le "ponía atención".

Mimi frunció el ceño, pero luego de suspirar resignada sonrió levemente y miró de forma atenta al chico.

-Tú…¿Qué harías si alguien te pidiera un beso?

_*CODIGO ERRONEO_*

-Ay no -farfulló por lo bajo Izzy al leer las letras rojas puestas en la pantalla con un fondo negro, mas eso no borro el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

-¿Izzy? -volvió a llamar Mimi con fingida inocencia, divertida al notar la coloración rosada en el rostro de Izzy.

-¿Eh? -posó su mirada en la castaña, sin evitar el sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y algo dentro de si se removió, volvió rápidamente su mirada a su computador y comenzó a teclear –E-esto…no sabría…decirte…

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó con curiosidad, sin modificar su postura en ningún momento

-Porqué…no se…¿A qué tipo de beso te refieres?... -Izzy tragó saliva, siguiendo con el teclado, aunque en realidad, lo que tecleaba no tenia mucho sentido, ya que su laptop ya había comenzado a re-iniciarse _"Tic nervioso…¿Por qué me pasa ahora?"_

-A…-Mimi en ese momento alargó el sonido de la a para hacer como que lo estaba pensado –pues a…un beso…en los labios.

El portador del emblema del conocimiento se sintió nervioso.

La pregunta más desprevenido no lo pudo haber tomado…

-Esto, p-pues…supongo que depende…-dijo el genio computacional, mirando al cielo, en ese momento despejado, con una que otra nube pero demasiado escasas y el sol en pleno apogeo.

-¿Ah si? -volvió a indagar Mimi

-Eh…si…-dijo vagamente, mientras con una mano comenzaba a abanicarse _"Debe ser el sol…si, por eso siento tanto calor en la cara…"_

-¿De qué dependería? -entonces Mimi dejo de estar casi acostada en la mesa, sentándose correctamente y, esta vez, tomando una postura que la hacia ver más interesada que aburrida, no como hace un rato.

-Pues…creo que…de quien…me lo pidiera…-respondió de forma tímida volviendo a mirar la pantalla de su computadora.

-Aja…y...¿cómo a quién le dirías que si y a quién no?

-Creo que…haces demasiadas preguntas…¿Por qué? -dijo Izzy ya visiblemente nervioso, la observó atento resignándose a que ya le hubiera visto sonrojado, pues sintiendo tanto calor en su cara sólo podía imaginar que su rostro podía ser fácilmente confundido con un tomate maduro.

-Curiosidad -respondió con rapidez, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse levemente al ver aquellos ojos azabache prestándole más atención de la que estaba acostumbrada a recibir de los mismos.

-Ahh…pues… -Izzy se extrañó al verla sonrojarse, y no pudo evitar el pensar que, aquella visión, era bastante tierna-…supongo que mucho dependería de si…me cae bien…tenemos tiempo de conocernos y…tal vez, de si…m-me…a…atrae…aunque sea un poco -tragó saliva sonoramente.

-Ah, ya… -Mimi se levanto de su lugar en frente de Izzy y se sentó a su lado. Tomó con su mano la del pelirrojo, lo cual provocó un sobresalto en este –Y...¿si fuera yo quién…te lo pidiera?

Cuando hizo esa pregunta, algo extraño paso, Izzy levanto su mirada para verle incrédulo…"A_caso ya lo tenia planeado…" _Mimi lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos que ya había notado antes, pero al que no le había prestado nunca atención como en esos momentos.

-¿Eh?

Fue lo único coherente que salió de los labios del pelirrojo.

-Si yo te pidiera un beso…¿Me lo darías? -la chica estaba jugando con los dedos de su mano, entrelazándolos con los suyos, apretando ligeramente de vez en cuando su mano…

Izzy volvió su mirada a su computador, se soltó del agarre de Mimi y comenzó a teclear la contraseña, aunque en más de una ocasión no pudo abrir su cuenta. Hasta que de pronto, su laptop se auto bloqueo:

"Ha rebasado el limite de contraseñas erróneas. Lo sentimos, pero el sistema no puede abrirse para usted, por favor espere un par de horas y vuelva a intentarlo."

-¿Qué?-Izzy incrédulo suspiró, y cerró su computadora rendido. Luego volvió a mirar a Mimi sonrojándose de inmediato, no pudo hacer más que desviar la mirada –bueno…

-Si no quieres, no me respondas -le sonrió tiernamente Mimi, como solo una niña de 9 años puede hacer.

-¿Eh?

El peli rojo de igual edad se extrañó, esa chica no solía comportarse así, porqué claro, si algo había que caracterizaba a la oji miel era que: cuando algo quería, significaba que al final lo obtendría.

-...Por lo menos no con palabras... -agregó Mimi al final, desviando la mirada como con incomodidad, haciéndola lucir bastante adorable.

Izzy se sorprendió, esa era la segunda vez en menos de 15 minuto, que pensaba que Mimi era "adorable" o "linda"….el punto es que ambas palabras eran muy parecidas (ambas eran cumplidos para la castaña).

Izzy sabia lo que ella quería decir, en realidad, no se necesitaba ser un genio computacional como él para saber a donde quería llegar, las mejillas del pelirrojo se ruborizaron más de lo que ya estaban (si es que eso era posible) -¿Por qué…?

-Sabes Izzy…-interrumpió la chica antes de que terminara la pregunta -No todo tiene que tener un porqué -dijo la chica esperando a por su reacción.

* * *

**Y aqui es donde se termina el primer cap del two-shot, solo falta la otra parte, que será mucho mas corto que este, es raro ya que generalmente escribo cosas mucho mas largas, pero ya que...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que se aceptan criticas, tomatazos, cebollazos, aplausos, flores...chocolates(perdonen tengo antojo de chocolate ultimamente ) en fin, lo que quieran decir sobre este fanfic sera bien recibido, eso si, con respeto por favor nee~**

**Sin mas por el momento, creo que ya viene siendo hora de que me retire, gracias por haber leido esto, de verdad.**

**Nos estamos leyendo ;D**


	2. No todo tiene que tener un porque

**Ohh~ tenia tiempo que mi lado cursi no me salía tan a flote xD**

**Me alegra saber que les haya gustado, estos días no había podido actualizar, porque he estado muy ocupada con los ****exámenes, ademas de que, me siento muy culpable por abandonar mis otros fics, que la verdad es que ya no tengo ideas de que hacer con ellos...**

**Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar sobre mis problemas, jaja, no, les agradezco sus reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado CieloCriss y Lauchita.**

**Y como todos sabemos, pero que no esta demás repetir, ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente no es así...**

**(...Pero no se preocupen, pronto lo será -se lo he pedido a Santa de navidad...- XD Ok, no ...)**

**Sin mas, los dejo con su lectura. Advertencia: si eres diabético o intolerante al azúcar...lo mejor será que no lo leas, porque de verdad, DE VERDAD, esto contiene demasiada miel y dulzura(la cursilería manda en este cap...XD).**

* * *

**No todo tiene que tener un porque.**

Izzy abrió los ojos, esa frase...ya la había oído alguna vez antes…o sólo seria su imaginación.

Tal vez solo estaba distrayéndose inconscientemente a propósito…

Observó a la castaña sin poder controlar su organismo: las manos le empezaron a sudar, y, de nerviosismo, comenzó a jugar de nuevo con ellas como si estuviera tecleando en su computador.

-De…-su voz sonaba dudosa, indecisa entre si terminar o no aquella frase, que, más bien, al final terminaría siendo una pregunta –¿…de verdad…quieres…saberlo…?-

La chica le miró confundida primero, después se ruborizó levemente y asintió con la cabeza de una forma efusiva.

-…D-de…acuerdo…-dijo Izzy vacilando, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo soltó todo lentamente, intentando calmarse a si mismo –Lo…lo que tu quieres es que yo…te…te…-

Mimi le observaba divertida, sabia que algo así terminaría pasando. Pero no creyó que fuera a ser tan gracioso ver a Izzy titubear y estar nervioso por un solo beso.

Sin embargo al poco rato Tachikawa se empezó a desesperar por los balbuceos extraños que había comenzado a emitir el peli rojo.

-Shh -siseó en un claro pedido de silencio, y sumándole a esto: posó suavemente su dedo índice en los labios del chico. El cual en un primer instante se quedo pasmado sin saber que hacer y luego su rostro adquirió un color muy semejante al de una señal en alto –Solo hazlo ¿si?- agregó poniendo ojos de cordero a punto de ser degollado, que en combinación con aquel leve rubor en sus mejillas, solo logro que Izzy se pusiera mas nervioso…

"Definitivamente, me esta manipulando" pensó sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalar por su sien.

Suspiró y después de mirarla fijamente, desvió su vista, no aguantando más de 5 segundos el ver directamente esos ojos mieles que tanto le gustaban, porqué si, para que negarlo ahora que ya no tenia a su amado computador para evadirse.

Nunca lo había admitido. Ni siquiera para si mismo. Mas cuando estaba con Mimi no podía evitar sentir esas cosas demasiado raras y que no hacían más que ponerlo más nervioso que a un pavo en épocas navideñas.

Pero vamos: ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Si ella se lo estaba pidiendo era por algo, debía ser por algo y entonces (si era por lo que el creía) el podría llegar a ser la persona más feliz del mundo.

Finalmente le miró a los ojos, esperando hallar en estos, aquel brillo que se negaba a aceptar que iba dirigido única y exclusivamente para el.

Y fue algo un poco más extraño que la vez anterior...

Como si al momento en que se conectaron sus miradas, unos hilos se hubieran entrelazado alrededor de ellos y comenzaran a apretarse lentamente, acercando sus cuerpos, pero sobre todo sus rostros...aunque en un principio, el único que parecía acercarse era Izzy, pronto Mimi también imitó la acción como en un especie de reflejo.

Al final, después de unos cuantos segundos, sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros del otro. Debido a la edad, Mimi aun era un poco más alta que Izzy, pero la diferencia ya no era tanta como la que había cuando la aventura en el digimundo.

Torpemente Izzy ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda y finalmente, la distancia desapareció…

Y ahí, en el momento en que sintió con sus labios los de la chica, entendió lo tonto que había sido al darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Al tratar de evitar ello.

Al intentar que eso acabara de otra manera…por el simple hecho de no entenderlo…

_Fue con la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo…y con aquellas mariposas que revolotearon en su estomago, que entendió…_

Se separaron con la mejillas coloradas y sin embargo, contrario a lo que el chico esperaría hacer, sus miradas –al momento de abrir lo ojos- no se apartaron.

Mimi le sonrió con dulzura y este solo sintió como su corazón daba un brinco en su pecho.

-¿Sabes?...creo que tienes razón…-murmuró Izzy algo tímido, sin perder el contacto con los ojos de Mimi y posó su mano sobre la de la castaña, lentamente una sonrisa se formó en su boca.

…_no todo tiene que tener un porque…_

* * *

**Sobre esta ultima frase, la verdad es que al final no supe si ponerla como algo que dijo o pensó Izzy, jeje, así que la puse en cursivas(¿porque? la verdad no tengo idea xD)**

**El Mishiro es lindo, siempre me ha gustado, por ello al final decidí por fin escribir algo de ellos, que son un par muy lindo y que no a muchos parece gustarles(bueno...eso me hacen pensar con no muchos fics de ellos) **

**Bueno...ya saben, se aceptan criticas, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, lechugazos, bigotazos(?) y todo lo que ustedes quieran decir respecto a este humilde escrito del fanfiction, ya saben en sus reviews...**

**En fin, sin mas que decir, yo me despido, así que:**

**Nos estamos leyendo ;D**


End file.
